


Buried Memories

by Doves_Writing



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I'm writing this as a form of revenge, sorry not sorry that I'm so evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doves_Writing/pseuds/Doves_Writing





	Buried Memories

Jason’s eyes were screwed shut, which did nothing to block out the nightmares trying to dig their way to the surface of his mind, the echoing of a far too real laugh ringing in his ears as another blow landed on his already battered body.

He felt just as small and just as weak as he had the first time around, but this time, he knew no one was coming for him, this time he wasn’t going to foolishly wait for someone to save him.

Another blow landed on his back, and he could not only feel, but hear the _harsh_  , echoing  ** _crack_** ringing through the worn down warehouse, Jason grunted, forcing his eyes open and glaring into the eyes of the monster infront of him, the wide, menacing smile open wide in a hellish laugh, the all too familiar crowbar, still stained from the last time, smacking against a gloved hand.

memories swam in front of his eyes, and by the time his sight focused back in on reality, he could see the Joker’s mouth moving, but he couldn’t hear him, and his vision was fading.

Jason choked back a scream as pain started taking over in waves, deep, bone aching agony stretching out over every nerve in his body until there was nothing, just the sensation of floating in darkness, no sight, no sound, no pain.

 

He half expected to wake up in his coffin screaming again.


End file.
